Walter Harrison
Early Years Born on Focus, December 14th, 23XX (64 years ago, my notebook is... over there somewhere, don't recall the exact year) to Tessa Insignia and Trevize Harrison, both respected scientists in the field of astronomy. His younger sister Genine Harrison was born three years later on the same date. Oh yeah, crippling birth defect. Went to school. Did well. Part natural talent, part parents-who-focused-on-his-education, part nothing better to do whilst wheelchair bound. Graduated from the Arcadian Institute of Technology with a degree in computer programming, returned to earn a second degree in robotics DHI Early Years Founded Digital Horizon Industries along with a classmate, Ian Holmes. Did well. Success of the company continued to rise. Employee attitude towards Walter was that of a paternal figure who expected hard work but offered plenty of encouragement, kindness and assistance. In year 23XX, DHI was named Time Magazine's Best Company to Work For. Privately, Walter is a quiet man. He was an avid reader/watcher/player/experience of science fiction, and has an impressive collection. He makes regular donations to the Science Fiction museum in Arcadia, and is always on the lookout for some rare Earth Era (the golden age of sci-fi) memorabilia. He enjoys discussion and debate with like-minded individuals (science, fiction or otherwise.) Walter becomes sole owner and the DHI Virus Year 23XX. Ian Holmes passes, due to a heart condition (he was unhealthy overweight.) Control of the company resides solely with Walter. Later that year, Tessa passes of old age. ~two years later, so does Trevize. Walter drowns in his work in grief. Despite the conditions, these are the best years for DHI. Genine and Walter never got along. There was intense sibling rivalry, and jealously on both sides. Although Genine was a competent computer scientist herself, she always felt lost in her brother's shadow. Shortly after trevize's passing, genine's depression, jealously and anger culminate in an attempt on Walter's success. She releases a powerful computer virus into the DHI mainframe, causing irreparable damage and billions of RU of lost data and equipment. DHI recovers, but will never be the powerhouse it once was. Genine and Walter's relationship, however, will not. Genine is arrested and put away for a long, long time. Rival Businesses and Assassination Attempts His main rival businesswise is Shiro Zetsobou, owner of Persocom co. Shrio's is a robotics company and specializes in personalized robots. Their target demographic overlaps quite a bit with DHI. They actually get along pretty well, but they take their roles as rivals pretty seriously. They are constantly trying to one up each other, and are not opposed to fighting dirty. (I guess saying they get along pretty well is a stretch. They have great respect for each other, but somebody will win. There can only be one!) Walter and DHI have been brought to court on several occasions, for a multitude of reasons. A loved one lost permanently to a virtual world, jobs lost and friends/family ignored. Accusations of unethical business practices. These instances are generally settled out of court. On one occasion, Walter was at a press release for some new product. A man, Diedrich Bader, who felt very strongly against DHI's creations, due to having a brother whose life was ruined by the Virtubox 7600X, made an attempt on Walter's life. His shot missed the sweet spot, landing soundly in Walter's defunct leg. (Irony!) Diedrich Bader currently rots in a cell. It was after this that Walter decided to built his robot avatar. His old age was beginning to get to him anyway, but with several attempts having been made on his company and even his life he realized he was unable to protect himself or his livelihood. He constructed several of the avatars and acts exclusively through them. The only times he has since been seen in person is on every anniversary of his parent's deaths, to pay his respects at their graves. It is believed his physical body still lives in Arcadia, in the DHI building. NEEDED Category:Remnant Category:Character description Category:Jake's Characters Category:Lore